You Need to Wallow!
by BackstabberEm
Summary: James and Lily have been going out for a year and James thinks it's time to bring their relationship up to the next level...is Lily ready? Complete!
1. Ready to Wallow

_**"You Need to Wallow!"  
Part 1**_

_This plot idea came from GILMORE GIRLS--only like the BEST show ever! So yes a few lines are from there, and the plot idea is from there. But the characters belong to JK Rowling, except for the ones I made up._

_

* * *

_

"Remus just told us! Are you okay?" Kayla Jensen exclaimed, rushing into the room.

"I'm fine," Lily assured them.

"She must be delirious," Madison Hovel pointed out.

"You guys, I swear I'm fine. It's really no big deal," Lily reassured them and then turned back to what she was doing.

"If you say so…" Kayla Dacha said skeptically.

"She's not fine! She just doesn't want to worry about it," Madison cried out.

"It's _nothing _guys," Lily explained.

"Okay…" the girls said, obviously knowing she wasn't fine.

"Do you wanna come to the commons room with us?" Kayla asked.

"Maybe later, I'm going to finish this work," Lily said. The two girls shrugged and headed down to the commons room, running into their other friend, Elsie.

After the girls were gone, Lily sat back down on her bed, and put her head on the pillow. She faced the windowsill where a picture of her and James was placed. It was winter and they were outside, posing in front of a snowman that they attempted to build without using magic. Lily smiled weakly at the picture and reached over and positioned it face down.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Lils," James said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you, what are we doing tonight?" Lily asked, placing her hand in his.

"Not sure. Whatever you want." Lily shrugged so James suggested, "How about we start with a walk along the lake?"

"Okay," Lily said. "So guess what I heard happened to Severus today?"

"What?"

"In Potions, he accidentally put the wrong ingredient it, and it turned his entire body pink! You didn't happen to have anything to do with that, did you?"

"Not this time," James said with a smile. "So anything else interesting happen today?"

"I got an A on my Ancient Ruins paper. And you know I worked hard on that, so I'd be complaining if I got anything but. The guy sitting next to me got a D, so he must have thought it was a bullshit assignment. And then in Apparatics, the teacher by mistake gave us the wrong quiz, so he gave everyone ten points for just being there, which sucked for Fern Gotfren, because she wasn't there, so I guess she lost ten points. And everyone knows she's not very smart, so I'm not sure why she takes Apparatics in the first place, but yeah, she is one of the few people who _needs _that ten points. I wonder why she wasn't there? Maybe it was bec-"

"Lily," James said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, of course," Lily said.

"We've been going out for a while now right?"

"Eleven months," Lily stated.

"Right…almost a year…so, um, why haven't we moved..._on_," James squeaked out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we haven't really been moving…_up to the next level..._"

"Level of what?"

"All we've _really _done is kiss…"

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"We're seventeen…"

"James, what are you trying to say?"

"Ugh! I don't know! Never mind," James said harshly.

"Don't get mad at me, I just don't understand."

"How can you _not _understand?" James asked rudely.

"Because you're not making _sense!" _

James heaved a huge sigh and started over. "Okay, well you know Sirius right?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "_Yes_."

"Well he's the same age as us…actually two months younger than me technically."

"Yes…I know."

"And he's well…he's done…with just random girls he's…he's gone far an-"

"Like _sex_ far," Lily stated, understanding now.

"Right, and I was just-"

"Are you asking me why we haven't had sex yet?" Lily demanded to know, letting go of James's hand.

"Not exactly…" James lied.

"James, Sirius isn't _us_. He hasn't had a relationship longer than a month."

"_Exactly!_ You and I have been going out for a year and, and…_nothing_."

"What do you _mean _nothing?" Lily exclaimed.

"I just mean, well…okay, you see-"

Lily cut him off. "Are you telling me that our relationship has meant _nothing _to you? You're my best friend and I tell you my darkest secret and have been _intimate _with you and that's meant _nothing_?"

"_Intimate! _You're _kidding _me, _right_?" James yelled.

"Well I've done more with _you _than I have with anyone _else! _You just want to have sex with me and then drop me like every girl Sirius dates!"

"Stop blowing this out of proportion! I didn't _say _that! I can't believe you'd _think _that."

"You're comparing me to _Sirius, _a guy who wouldn't know how to be polite and just _talk _to a girl if his life depended on it! What am I sup_posed _to think?"

"That I'm just trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend about something _other _than classes."

"Well I'm sorry I bore you," Lily said, not trying to hide the fact that she was hurt.

"You don't bore me Lily," James said calmly and seriously. "I was merely wondering."

"Fine."

It was quiet for a few minutes and then James said, "I was just trying to figure out why we haven't moved from the same spot in eleven months."

Lily looked up at him but didn't say anything.

"Maybe…" James trailed off, sighed, and tried again. "Maybe we need a break."

Lily jerked her head to look at him to see if he was serious. "Why?"

"Because I feel different around you than I used to," James said.

Lily stared at him but said nothing.

"So I think a break would maybe…" James trailed off, not sure how to word the rest of his sentence.

"Would maybe _what?_"

"I mean, maybe we should see other people. See what else is out there."

"You mean have _sex _with other people," Lily said harshly.

"I didn't _say _that," James exclaimed. "This is what I'm talking about! I can't say anything in front of you without you twisting it around!"

"Well then I guess that's not a problem anymore," Lily snapped and started to walk away.

"I guess not!" James shouted after her, and then plopped onto a tree stump.

END FLASHBACK

Lily sighed, wiped a tear that had fell down her cheek, and looked up at the ceiling.

"A penny for your thoughts?" someone said, walking into the room.

Lily looked down. "Got a million pennies?" she snorted. "Hi Remus."

"Hi. Is Mia here?"

"Nope. Haven't seen her all day," Lily said with a sigh.

Remus just stood there for a few seconds. "So…how are you?"

Lily just stared him down but didn't say anything.

"Okay…bad question," Remus said, biting his lip. "I guess I'll go."

He turned around and started to walk out when Lily shouted, "Wait, Remus?"

"Yeah?" he turned around to face her.

"Why'd he do it?"

Remus hesitated. "I'm not sure Lily. But if you ask me, he's an idiot."

Lily grunted. "I can't argue with that. But I mean…is there someone else he likes?"

"I don't think so," Remus thought about it some more. "Nope, there isn't anyone. He's dated everyone," Remus said with a snort. Lily smiled at that.

"I just don't get it," Lily said, sitting up on her bed, as Remus came over and sat next to her.

Remus sighed and tried to explain it. "His best friend is Sirius. With guys, it's always a contest and he feels he's losing…horribly."

"So having a long term girlfriend who you share everything with and who is your absolute best friend is _losing_?"

"It's hard to explain. You know Sirius: it's all about sex."

"I know, and I hate it. You know what? I'm better off without James if all he cares about is competing with Si."

"That's the spirit. Plenty of other fish in the sea."

Lily turned to him and smiled. "So, wanna go out tomorrow?" Lily joked.

"I'm not sure Mia would like that very much," Remus said with a laugh as he got up. He waved and with that he left.

* * *

"Time to get up!" Lily exclaimed, opening the blinds and turning on the lights.

"Hmm?" Kayla said, rolling over and looking at her alarm clock. "But it's 6 AM ."

"Yes it is," Lily confirmed.

"On a Saturday morning."

"So?"

"No see, Lily. It's _6 AM on a Saturday morning_," Kayla exclaimed.

Lily ignored her. "Alright, what do you guys want to wear. I'll pick it out for you," Lily said.

"Pajamas," Mia said, rolling over.

"Slippers," Madison mumbled.

"_Blankets_," Kayla offered.

"Don't make us get up Lily. Saturday is the day of rest," Elsie explained.

"That's _Sunday_ you moron," Lily said.

"Yes, but Saturday is the day of _pre_-rest," Elsie fibbed.

"Pre-rest?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, so that way when you actually _get_ to Sunday, you're rested enough to enjoy your rest," Elsie explained.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Lily said, pulling the covers off of the girls

"That's because it's 6:00 on Saturday morning!" Elsie cried out.

"UP!" Lily exclaimed. The four girls groaned and got out of bed.

Half an hour later the girls were all dressed and staring at Lily like she was a madman.

"Lily, I know you want to get a lot done today but don't you remember yesterday?" Mia asked.

Lily looked away. "Yes, I'm not an idiot. This doesn't have anything to do with that. I just realize all the stuff we haven't done as a group."

"Lily, I wish you'd talk to us," Kayla said.

"I don't want to deal with it right now," Lily said with a shrug and then sighed. "I can't deal with it right now."

"Fair enough," Mia said.

"Lily we've been there before. We can help you," Elsie explained.

"I _don't _want to talk about it," Lily confirmed. "Now we have a long list of activities to do today."

"But you're supposed to _wallow!_" Madison complained.

"Huh?" Lily wondered.

"The day after the boy breaks up with you is devoted to wallowing."

"_What_ are you talking about?" Lily asked, obviously annoyed by the conversation.

"He was your first boyfriend. Your first _love_. You can't pretend like nothing happened. You eat tubs of ice creams and throw darts at his face," Madison clarified.

"Yeah, you don't put make up on or shave your legs. You put your pajamas back on, and just have a good cry," Elsie continued.

"I don't want to be one of those girls," Lily confirmed.

"What girls?"

"Someone whose life falls apart when her boyfriend breaks up with her. Someone who _needs _a boyfriend."

"You're not like that. You'll _never _be that way," Kayla insisted.

"But every girl has to wallow in self-pity." Mia pointed out.

"So I used to have a boyfriend? Now I don't. That's just the way it is. How is eating junk food and crying to help?"

"Well, it's not…" Elsie said.

"It's just part of the healing process," Madison said.

"Guys, thanks for trying to help, but I'm doing _fine_ on my own," Lily said steadily, closing the topic of conversation.

Everyone looked skeptical but just sighed and shrugged.

A week later, Lily was lounged out on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Lils," Mia said, sitting next to Lily. "Having fun doing homework?"

"It's a blast," Lily teased. "So how's Remus?"

"He's good."

"How are things with you two?"

Mia shrugged. "It's not serious…I don't think."

"You're better off that way," Lily said, looking down and trying to smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mia asked with a comforting smile.

Lily just smiled weakly.

"I think he's an idiot for breaking up with you."

"So do I," Lily said with a snicker.

"Hey guys!" Elsie said, bouncing in with Kayla and Madison. Two of them plopped on the couch while Elise took the recliner beside the couch.

"Doing homework again?" Kayla whined.

"You haven't _stopped _doing homework for an entire week. You're becoming a workaholic," Elise complained.

"You can't just dive into your work because of James and yo-" Madison started.

"I'm just be_hind _in my work," Lily pointed out firmly. "This is _not _because of James, Maddie."

"Lily, you can't just ignore what happened…" Mia said softly.

"I'm not ignoring anything. I'm simply living my life. Life goes on," Lily said firmly. The girls sighed but couldn't say anything because they were interrupted.

"Well if it isn't the hottest ladies at Hogwarts," Sirius teased, walking over to the couch with Peter.

"And if it isn't the biggest player at Hogwarts," Madison said with a smirk.

"I take that as a compliment," Sirius said with a grin.

"You would," Lily muttered.

"What was that dear Lily?"

"Shut up Si," Lily groaned.

"Stop bothering them," Remus said, coming into the commons room.

"I'm not bothering them. Am I bothering you guys?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," all five girls answered, none of them being sincere except for Lily..

"Oh…well, what do you know?" Sirius said with a shrug, sitting on the loveseat to the left of the couch, next to Remus as Peter took a seat on the floor.

"Whoa, who said you guys could sit here?" Kayla joked.

"When do we _not _sit together?" Sirius asked.

Elise looked over at Lily who was trying to act like she was reading. "Since the whole James and Lily fiasco." Remus sighed and bit his lip.

Lily looked up. "Don't bring me into this. They can do what they please."

"What fiasco?" Sirius asked.

Lily jerked her head to face Sirius. "What do you mean _what _fiasco?"

"Did you guys have another one of your petty fights that last like a day and then you end up making out and being all lovey dovey which gets me sick to my stomach?"

"No, they b-" Madison started.

"Yup, that's James and I. It'll be over in an hour," Lily quickly interrupted.

"Hmm, surprised I hadn't heard of this one yet. What happened?"

"Um…well you know us. It was stupid. Can't really remember come to think of it," Lily lied.

"Here's James now. Just make up with him. Yo, James!" Sirius shouted.

James looked over with a worried look on his face. He took a deep breath, and walked over. Lily stared at the ground, refusing to look at James.

"Heard you and Lily over here had a fight," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but look I was going to tell you that we-"

"Had a fight," Remus quickly said.

"—broke up…" James finished, giving a weird look to Remus.

"Ex_cuse _me? You guys _broke_ _up_!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah…" James said, glancing at Lily trying to get feedback.

"What? _Why_! You guys were together for like two years or something."

"One year," James said.

"_Eleven months_," Lily corrected, gritting her teeth.

"Wow, eleven months down the drain," Sirius noted. Madison slapped him on the arm.

"What do you mean _down the drain_?" Madison asked.

"Well I mean, obviously it went nowhere if all they did was go out for eleven months and then break up," Sirius said.

Lily gathered her books together and got up, "Thanks to _you_." And with that, Lily walked up, trying hard from storming off.

"What is she talking about?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure…" Madison said, obviously confused.

"Come to think of it…" Elsie started facing James. "…we never found out why you and Lily broke up."

"Because it wasn't going anywhere. We were stuck in the same place that we were in when we started going out," James fibbed with a shrug.

"So what did _I_ do?" Sirius asked. James ignored him and stared at the door Lily just walked out of.

"I'll be right back…" James slowly said, walked after Lily.

* * *

"Come in," Lily grumbled as there was a knock on her door. James entered and just stood there. Lily looked up and groaned. "What do you want?"

"I just…I mean, I don't want you to be mad at Sirius for what happened with us."

"I don't hate him for us breaking up. I never really liked him in the first place," Lily pointed out with a shrug, not bothering to look at James.

"Yes you did! You thought he was hilarious and that it was great how close I was with him," James explained.

"Maybe he was funny, but he was a bad influence on you," Lily said with a shrug.

"You _never _thought that!"

"I always did! He always looked at girls as objects, not people. And he has always thought that girls were only good for sex."

"He has not," James argued firmly. "You just dislike him _now_."

"James, you broke up with me because it's always been a contest between you and Sirius and now you're losing. How am I supposed to _not _dislike Sirius?"

"It is _not _a contest!"

"James! Give it up!" Lily exclaimed.

"You can't hate Sirius for me breaking up with you!"

"Why?"

"Just because!"

"Because he doesn't know the reason you broke up with me!"

"YES!" James shouted. "No, wait. I mean no."

Lily sighed, and finally looked at James. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because…well, it was because he…" James trailed off.

"Because he was the reason you broke it off?"

"No. It was bec-"

"Because you didn't want him to know you were a virgin?" Lily wondered.

James paused and ignored her question. "I didn't tell Sirius bec-"

"Because you don't want him to know_ we_ haven't had sex?"

"No! He knows. He's not stupid. It was be-"

"Because you didn't want him to know you were jealous of his sex life?"

"NO! Lily, it was because he-"

"So it was because you didn't wan-"

"Because he _liked _the thought of us together!" James shouted, before Lily could get another word in.

Lily stopped and looked confused. "What?"

James sighed. "You think I'm jealous of Sirius? _No._ It's the other way around."

"What are you _talking _about?"

"Well you know Sirius is known as a player right?"

Lily snorted. "_There's _an understatement."

"He always liked the thought of me with a girl longer than a month. He thought it was sweet, but he doesn't know how to commit. He's tried, but it doesn't work. He lived his dreams through you and I."

"It's because of the girls he's picked."

"Well, he knows his reputation and he thinks it would just be easier to keep it that way for the rest of the year," James said with a shrug.

"Then why'd you break up with me if it meant so much to _him_?"

"_And_ me," James corrected. Lily raised her eyebrows and didn't say anything. "I broke it off for _me_. I don't do everything because of Sirius."

Lily snorted. "It's because you're jealous of Sirius's life is what you mean to say."

"No I'm not!"

"Give it up James! You are _so _mad that you are still a virgin at seventeen and that your best friend does nothing but _have _sex!"

James ignored what she was saying. "You don't know me at _all!_"

Lily snorted. "Yeah, we only dated for nearly a _year!_"

"_Thank God that's over!_" James shouted, not realizing he was saying it.

Lily looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "We're not going out anymore, so I can tell you to leave my room."

"I didn't mean that. I'm just-"

"Just leave."

"You're kicking me out?"

Lily sighed and looked down at her hands. "Yes."

James sighed also and started to the door. Right before he left, he murmured, "Lily, I never wanted to hurt you." And then he left.

Lily looked up. "Well it's too late for that," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey Lily! Wait up!" someone shouted from behind Lily.

Lily turned around and groaned. "What do you want?"

"Don't try to hide your excitement," Sirius said sarcastically. "Can we take a walk?"

"We are walking," Lily pointed out. Sirius gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine, where?"

"I don't know. Outside somewhere," Sirius said with a shrug and Lily followed.

"So what's up? What's so important that you have to take me away from civilization?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I talked to James last night."

"Oh," Lily said, looking down at the ground.

"I didn't want you to think I pushed him into breaking up with you or anything. I had no idea he was even thinkingit."

"That makes two of us," Lily stated.

"I thought he was happy. I mean, he _was _happy. I didn't mean to ruin it or anything…" Sirius said.

Lily smiled at how nice Sirius was being. "I know Si."

"I don't want you to think I had any part in his decision," Sirius continued.

Lily stopped walking and sighed. "I know. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh…'cause James seemed the get the impression that you were blaming me," Sirius explained.

"I just didn't think it was a problem…you know an-"

"You mean you guys not having sex?" Sirius put it bluntly.

"I didn't know it bothered him so much. And because that's _all _you do, it was easiest to blame you."

"That's not _all _I do," Sirius argued.

"Yes it is. But you know what? If all James wants from me is sex, then I'm better off without him. I don't think it's a big deal if he's a virgin at seventeen, but if th-"

"He's not a virgin," Sirius pointed out.

"What?" Lily asked alarmed.

Sirius realized what he said and then just shrugged. "Oh, just kidding. He's still a virgin. What was I thinking?"

Lily gave Sirius a death stare and tried again, "_What_ are you talking about?"

"Nothing…continue what you were saying. You're mad at James…" Sirius slowly said.

"Tell me the truth Si," Lily said calmly.

"I think maybe you should talk to James…"

"I think maybe _you _should tell me. I don't want to speak to James."

"But this is a problem between the two of you," Sirius stalled.

Lily grabbed Sirius's collar. "_Tell me_."

"Okay, okay," Sirius said and Lily let go of Sirius. Sirius took a deep breath. "You know Kellie Baker?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"She lives in James's neighborhood back home. She's a muggle," Sirius explained.

Lily looked stunned and then muttered, "When?"

"When what?" Sirius asked, acting stupid to avoid telling her.

Lily gritted her teeth and groaned at Sirius. "When did they have _sex_," Lily replied severely.

"You should _really _be talking to him about this," Sirius replied.

"_When?_" Lily asked firmly, with anger in her eyes.

Sirius sighed. "Summer before sixth year."

Lily took a deep breath and asked. "So how come I haven't heard her mentioned at all?"

"James and her don't talk anymore," Sirius said with a shrug.

Lily sighed and looked out across the lake.

"He really never told you about this?" Sirius wondered.

Lily shook her head slowly, and turned away from Sirius so he wouldn't see the tears falling...

…but he knew. "Crap, _I'm_ in trouble," Sirius muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hey guys, where's Sirius?"

"I saw them go outside together after Defense Against the Dark Arts," Madison said, not looking up from her work.

"Who's they?"

"Sirius and Li-" Madison started, and then cut herself off. "Um, Sirius and some girl."

"He's with _Lily_?" James asked, surprised.

Remus shrugged, "Guess so."

"Why?" James asked alarmed.

"Why do _you_ care? She's not yours to keep track of anymore," Mia said harshly.

"Calm down Mia. People break up all the time," Kayla said.

"Yeah, sure," Mia said, glaring at James and then looking back at Remus.

James sighed, realizing that Mia knew the reason he and Lily broke up. His guess was that Remus told Mia.

"I just thought Lily hated Sirius," James said with a shrug.

"She doesn't hate him! She's always thought he was funny. Maybe could treat girls a little better, but all in all she thinks he was a pretty good guy," Elsie informed.

"Yeah, sure, right," James said, sitting in a chair at the table, looking out the commons room doorway.

Kayla noticed James staring at the doorway. "They're not _doing_ anything James. Stop worrying. You broke up with _her_ remember? Why do you care where she is all of a sudden?"

"I don't. I'm just staring into space because I'm bored," James lied.

"And you happen to be looking at the entrance? I'm sure they only went to talk about something. Don't wor-"

"Uh buddy? We kind of need to talk…" Sirius said, walking into the room.

"Where's Lily?" Elise wondered.

"In her room," Sirius said, still looking at James.

* * *

"YOU _TOLD _HER!" James shouted, plopping onto his bed.

"I figured _you _told her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I've told you before that I never told her. I mean, it never really came up…" James said, covering his face with his hands and groaning. "She must hate me."

"I think she already hated you when you broke up with her because she wouldn't have sex with you. Dude, what were you _thinking?_"

"That at nearly eighteen and after going out for almost a year that she'd be ready! Every _other _girl in all of England would have been," James explained.

"Yeah, and Lily's _different_," Sirius explained, sitting in his desk chair.

"Oh what do you know? No girl to you is 'different,'" James said with a groan.

"Yes, but there was one girl who was different to you…" Sirius pointed out. "All I heard for eleven months was Lily this and Lily that. Dude…she was everything to you." James didn't have anything to say to that.

Remus and Peter walked in and Remus asked, "What are you guys gabbing about?"

"Lily," they answered simultaneously.

"Surprise, surprise," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Big mouth over here told her about Kellie," James said, gritting his teeth.

"_You _never told her?" both Peter and Remus exclaimed.

"Of course not!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You idiot," Peter pointed out.

"God, I need friends who can keep their mouths shut," James groaned. "Sirius tells Lily about Kellie, Remus tells Mia about the break up."

"Hey! I figured the girls _knew_ already. I always thought girls told each other everything!" Remus defended.

"Yeah, but James didn't tell Sirius about them breaking up. So obviously people keep secrets," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're not girls," Sirius argued.

"And James didn't talk to Sirius about it because it was _Sirius's_ fault!" Remus exclaimed.

"Was not!"

"_Guys!_" James shouted. "Give it up. This is no one's business but mine."

"And Lily's," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it will be our business separately because she will never talk to me again."

* * *

Three days later, James and Lily still hadn't talked. Mostly because Lily was avoiding him.

James gulped and took a few steps forward. "Lily?" he said in almost a whisper.

Lily groaned and didn't have to look back to know who it was. "Go away," she said, not even bothering to get angry.

"I just want to explain some things…" James said.

"I don't really want to hear it," Lily claimed.

"Please just listen to me."

"No," Lily said firmly. "We're not going out anymore, so therefore we don't have to talk."

"But I figured that we could still be friends," James explained.

"You _really _thought that was going to work?" Lily said with a snort, not turning around to look at James.

"Lily, I just thought that-"

"James, we can't be friends. We were going out for too long. Plus, I don't really _want _to be friends with you," Lily retorted.

"But we-"

"_Please_, just go," Lily urged.

"Are you okay?" James asked softly, and then realized that was a stupid question.

Lily rolled her eyes, and tried to ignore that he was standing there. "How come you never told me?" Lily cried out, trying very hard to keep the tears in.

"About what?"

Lily sighed. "What to do you think?"

"Kellie?" James asked.

Lily simply nodded.

James nodded and tried explaining it, "It never came up and then after six months or so, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I almost wanted to forget it. I wanted to lose my virginity to…well to _you_."

"But not when I was ready. Only when _you _wanted to," Lily said snootily.

"No!" James shouted. "Ugh, you just don't get it."

"What the hell is there to _get_? You can't lose your virginity twice. You lost it to that Kellie girl and then didn't tell me."

"It was complicated. She was-"

"Why'd you use her?" Lily burst out.

"Huh?"

"Kellie. You guys ended up having sex and then stopped talking to each other. Why?"

James sat on a stump across from Lily and shrugged his shoulders as he sighed. "It was just a friend's thing, and we got too close." James sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you didn't use her," Lily said, looking up at James. James sighed but didn't open his mouth. "And now you wonder why I think you wanted to go out with me just to have sex."

"I was in _love _with _you_ Lily! I would _never _use you! And I didn-"

"Yet you couldn't tell me you weren't a virgin!" Lily shouted, rising up from her stump.

"You never let me be honest with you! I had to watch what I said every time I was with you!" James stood up from his stump as well.

"Well then it's a good thing we're not together!"

"_Guess so!_" James shouted.

Lily turned away and started stomping off when she heard James mutter, "I didn't use her."

Lily stopped. "What?"

James sighed. "I didn't use her."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Just listen to me okay?" James asked and Lily didn't say anything but just stared at him. "We had hooked up a few times before, but it was never serious. Just a summer thing."

"So far, sounds like you used her," Lily snapped.

James just gave her a look and continued. "We were down at the beach with her brother and his girlfriend sometime in August. They had alcohol and because no one was driving anywhere Kellie and I drank a few beers, just had some fun. Kellie's brother left with his girlfriend, leaving Kellie and I alone."

"Okay," Lily simply said.

"Well we were lying on the towel and one thing led to another and it just…happened," James said with a shrug.

"But why did you guys stop speaking to each other afterwards?"

"Because I was scared."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because _why?_" Lily asked firmly.

James sighed. "Because I was in love with _you_."

Lily didn't say anything for a few seconds. "But…but that was more than six months before we started going out."

"So? I loved you from the moment I saw you," James explained.

Lily just stared at him, not realizing that she wasn't blinking. She turned away after a minute and looked down at the ground. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," James said, barely audible. When Lily was a few feet away James shouted after her, "Wait, Lily?"

Lily turned around and looked at him but didn't say anything, so James continued, walking over to her.

"I'm sorry for everything," James said with a sigh. "I mean, I didn't mean for everything to get messed up."

"Too late." Lily had to look down to stop herself from crying.

"We can't even be good friends like we used to be?" James wondered.

Lily sighed. "Things are _different_ now. You can't just break up with me because I wouldn't have sex with you, then never tell me you're _not_ a virgin, and now want things to be perfectly fine!"

"I didn't break up with you because I wanted you to have sex with me!" James shouted.

Lily sighed. "You haven't seen other girls," Lily said with a gulp.

"What? _So?_"

"Well, you broke up with me because you wanted to see other people. It's only been a week and a few days and you haven't gone out with anyone else."

"You _want_ me to go out with other girls?" James asked, surprised.

"If that's why we broke up, then you should do it. You want to go figure things out, and now you have the freedom to do so. "

"That's not what I wanted when we broke up."

"Well then what do you _want?_" Lily asked, frustrated.

"_You!_" James exclaimed.

Lily didn't say anything.

"I don't really know what I was thinking," James started.

"What are you saying James?" Lily asked with a sigh.

"I don't _want _us to move faster. I don't know why I said that. I liked it just where we were. We're just kids. We have our entire lives ahead of us."

"I've always thought that."

"So I think we should get bac-"

Lily cut him off, "Don't say it."

"What? Why not?" James asked alarmed.

"Because I'm not sure I'll be able to refuse," Lily said softly.

"Why _would _you?" James asked, obviously confused.

"Because like I've been _saying_, things are different," Lily explained.

"Do they have to be?"

Lily sighed and didn't say anything for a few seconds. She looked down at the ground, sighed again, and then looked back up. "They already are." Lily trudged off.

"Where are you _going_?" James shouted after her.

"To find ice cream and a dart board with your face on it!" Lily shouted, running off before James could see her crying.

* * *

"Lily?" Mia exclaimed, walking into the room.

Lily looked up and squeaked, "I'm ready to wallow."

* * *

_**Well, that's it. My very first story posted. This is definitely not my first one written, but I decided to post this one first.**_


	2. Boy boxes, confessions, and champagne

**_You Need to Wallow!  
Part 2_**

The four girls rushed to Lily's bed, all sitting beside her. Lily just sat there and let the tears run down her face.

"I'll go get the ice cream," Elsie offered, trekking off to the kitchens.

"I'll get her pajamas," Kayla decided, walking into the bathroom.

"I'll hide everything that even remotely re_minds _you of James," Madison offered.

When everyone returned, they all sat on the bed with Lily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mia asked softly.

"I just hate him," Lily said between her sobs.

"Makes sense," Madison confirmed.

"Do you want us to hate him? Because we can," Elsie said.

Lily gave a weak smile and shook her head. "Of course not. I don't want things to change for you guys also."

"Well we don't need to hang out with those guys all the time to have fun," Kayla suggested. "It can just be the five of us."

Lily grinned weakly. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"So, can I ask a question?" Lily nodded her head so Mia continued, "What exactly happened between you two?"

Lily sighed and shrugged. "It just wasn't working for him anymore."

"I'm so sorry Lily," Madison said soothingly.

"So am I," Lily said, sobbing into her pillow.

"Alright, so I'll put the box with James's stuff in the closet so-" Madison started.

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "I want it out of here. I want you to throw everything away. Or burn it! Just get it out of here completely."

"You can't just throw away everything that reminds you of the best relationship you've ever been in. You have to-"

"I can too! I want you to get it out of this room," Lily said firmly.

"You're going to regret it Lils. You're going to want to look back on all the memories you guys have had. You can't just throw everything away," Elsie explained.

"Yes I _can_. Please just throw it _out_."

"But Lily-" Kayla started to say.

"I don't care!" Lily cried out.

"Fine, fine," Madison said. Then when Lily put her head down on the pillow, she placed it in the back of their closet.

* * *

Two days later, James sat in the corner of the commons room, finishing his potions homework. Lily walked in, noticed him, and walked over and sat down in the opposite corner. She tried concentrating on her Herbology homework, but she couldn't help glancing up at James every few minutes. 

Half an hour later, Sirius and Madison walked in and sat in their usual spot (they didn't see James and Lily at first).

"Hey guys," Mia exclaimed, walking into the commons room with Elsie. "Why aren't you sitting with James?"

"Or Lily?" Elsie piped in. Sirius and Elsie looked around the room and indeed noticed that both of them were in the room.

"Oh…we didn't know they were in here," Sirius said with a shrug, looking back down at what he was doing.

Mia looked glanced from James to Lily and then back to the other guys. "Doesn't this bother you guys?"

"Does what bother us?" Madison wondered.

"How we're…separated," Mia explained. "We're not a big group anymore." Mia sighed and plopped down on a chair.

The four of them looked back and forth between Lily and James for a few minutes. They saw Lily glance up at James and quickly look down and vice versa.

Sirius sighed. "This is _crazy_."

"What is?" Remus asked, walking in.

"_This_. James, Lily. Lily, James," Sirius explained. "They broke up for no reason."

"They shouldn't have broken up at _all_," Remus complained.

"Do you guys know why they broke up?" Elsie wondered.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and shrugged. "Nope, no clue," they answered quickly. Mia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"_Ugh! _I just don't _get _it," Madison complained. "They were perfect together. It makes no sense that they'd break up." Elsie nodded in agreement.

"You guys?" Sirius asked. Everyone looked at him so he continued. "Maybe we should be talking a little softer. You _do _know they are both in the room, don't you?"

Everyone looked around and burst out laughing. "Oops?" Elsie said. As she was saying this, Lily gathered her things and left in an upset hurry.

"Uh oh," the three girls muttered under their breath.

"It must be so hard on Lily," Remus said with a sigh.

"It must be hard on the _both _of them," Madison stated.

"This might sound harsh, but I think they just need to see other people," Sirius contributed.

"What? Are you _crazy_?" Madison exclaimed, slapping Sirius on the arm.

"Ow!" Sirius cried out. "I'm not crazy. It's just what I think. Obviously it's not working out, or so they seem. If they see other people, they'll see how perfect they are for each other."

"Well if you put it that way, it doesn't sound half bad…" Elsie pointed out. The others shrugged and nodded while Mia snorted.

"I think they should just-" Sirius started, but was interrupted by James.

"Hey guys," James said. All five of them grew silent and just stared at James.

"Hi," Sirius finally responded.

"Talking about Lily and I?" James wondered.

"What gives you that idea?" Elsie replied.

"Well because the minute I came over, you guys got really quiet," James said with a shrug. The others exchanged looks and didn't say anything.

"Can I ask you a question James?" Elsie said.

"Sure…"

"What happened between the two of you? I mean, what's the _real _reason you guys break up?"

"I'm _tired _of telling you guys this over and over again. We broke up because things are _different_. And besides, it's none of your business," James exclaimed, and then stomped off.

"Oh yeah, _he _should be mad," Mia muttered.

"Huh?" Madison asked.

"Mia? Can I talk to you out _there_?" Remus insisted, pointing to the hallway that leads to the boys and girls dorms. Mia gritted her teeth and followed Remus.

"_What _are you doing?" Remus hissed.

"I can't _handle _being around him," Mia exclaimed, crossing her arms. "It's just makes me so _mad_. He had _no _right to break up with Lily because she wouldn't have sex with him!"

"That's not the only reason he did it, hun," Remus whispered.

"Oh what? He was _bored _by Lily and wanted to see what else was out there?"

"_No_. He just didn't feel comfortable around her anymore. He felt like he has to watch every little thing he said or she would take it the wrong way," Remus explained.

"Yeah, _and _because he's a _pig _and couldn't get Lily in bed with him," Mia argued.

"_No!_" Remus jeered.

"Why are you de_fending _him??" Mia inquired.

"Because I'm his _friend_. And because I confided in you and you're almost telling your friends about why they broke up."

"They have a right to _know!_" Mia hissed.

"_Why??_ It's none of their business," Remus defended. "Plus, it's obvious that Lily doesn't want them to know."

Mia sighed. "Fine, I'll give you that last one."

"It's a start," Remus grumbled. "And stop getting so mad at James, okay?"

"I don't think I can do that," Mia mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because he hurt my best friend!" Mia exclaimed. "I _hate _seeing her this way, and it's all James's fault."

"That's not true! He _wanted_-"

"Yes it is!" Mia shouted. "Lily is _not _a sex object! She's a human being and James didn't see that!"

"You are _so _blowing this out of proportion!" Remus cried out.

"I am _not!_" Mia shouted and then sighed, "Look, maybe we should cool it for awhile until this whole thing blows over." Mia refused to look at Remus.

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?" Remus asked.

Mia sighed. "We weren't really to_gether _in the first place…"

"Just because your best friend doesn't have a boyfriend, you're going to let that ruin what _you _have?"

Mia sighed. "I just can't be with someone who disagrees with me so much on this topic."

"Look Mia, Lily is your best friend, and James is one of mine," Remus said.

"Yeah and _your _best friend wanted my best friend in bed and that's _all_! How can you _agree _with that?? It's all his fault that they broke up!"

"It is _not_. He _wanted _to get back together and she said no," Remus cried out and then sighed, because he realized he just told another one of James's secret to Mia.

Mia paused. "She _what_?"

Remus sighed. "It was obviously not all James's decision because Lily doesn't want to get back together with him."

"Are you sure?" Mia asked. Remus nodded so Mia said, "Wow, maybe she really _is _ready to move on…" Mia looked up at Remus and walked away.

"Mia, wait," Remus said softly but Mia didn't turn back as she walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Ms. Evans?" Professor Dollop said in front of the entire class a few days later. When Lily didn't hear, he asked a little louder. "Ms. Evans??" Lily tore her eyes away from the window and looked up. 

"Um, yes?" she squeaked.

"Did you hear the assignment?"

"Well, actually…er…no," Lily murmured. The professor repeated the assignment and Lily mumbled a quick thanks and then went back to looking out the window.

"Ms. Evans?" the professor repeated and Lily looked back up. "You may go now…"

"Oh…right, yes. Thanks." Lily gathered her things.

Lily walked out of the classroom and knocked into none other than James.

"You didn't take one single note," James noticed. Lily shrugged and tried to get away. "You resorting to the osmosis theory of learning?"

"Why do you care?" Lily sneered.

"Just making an observation," James said with a shrug.

"Well great, we'll build a dome over you and jam a telescope in your head," Lily mumbled and then walked quickly so James couldn't catch up with her. When she turned the corner, she stopped. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up to see Severus Snape standing there.

"Oh, hi Severus," Lily said, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lily said with a shrug.

"It has to do with _Potter _doesn't it?" Snape asked, spitting out James's name.

Lily snorted. "Of course."

"You wanna take a walk outside? Maybe I can get your mind off of him," Snape said with a shrug.

"That sounds good. I really need to get him out of my head."

* * *

An hour later, Lily and Snape were still talking. 

"You're _kidding!_" Lily exclaimed. "You turned his entire wardrobe _pink? _Wow, you guys really _do _hate each other."

"Don't you remember any of this?" Snape asked.

"Not really. I didn't really get to know James and his friends until fourth year. And even then, I wasn't too fond of him," Lily explained with a shrug.

"So Lily?" Snape asked, looking down at his shoes.

"Yes Severus?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks. Wanna go togother?"

Lily looked shocked. "Oh, I don't know. I mean, I don't think so. Not with everything that's been going on…"

"You said yourself that you need to get him out of your head and get over him…" Snape pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But it's too soon…" Lily said slowly. "I'm sorry." And then Lily gathered her things and ran back to the dorm.

* * *

Sirius ran into the commons room out of breath. 

"What happened to you??" Remus asked. He was sitting with Peter and Mia was on the other side of Peter, trying to ignore Remus..

"I have some _very _bad news," Sirius said, catching his breath.

"What? What? What is it??" the three asked.

"Well…Lily's moved on."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm _saying _is, Lily was just asked out," Sirius confirmed.

"_What?!_" the three exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded.

"Did she say yes?" Peter asked.

"Why is this bad news?" Mia wondered.

"It's bad news for _James_, and I don't know if she said yes because I had to run back here and tell you guys," Sirius said, sitting down.

"Well, why'd you do that you dolt!" Remus cried out.

"Who asked her out?" Peter wondered.

"Oh, yeah, that's the horrible part," Sirius said.

"What? Who was it??" Mia asked.

"_Snape _asked Lily out," Sirius verified.

"What?" a calm voice said from behind the couch. The four turned around to see James standing there.

"Oh, okay. It's not what it sounds like…" Sirius said slowly.

"Sounds to me as if my worst enemy asked out the girl I love…" James pointed out.

Sirius paused. "Oh, okay…well then it's _exactly _what it sounds like."

Just then, Lily came running in, and flew by them. James looked from Lily's back to the four sitting on the couch and rushed to catch up with Lily.

"Lily!" James shouted, grabbing her arm right as she was about to climb the first step.

Lily sighed and said softly, "Let go of me."

"You're going out with Snape?" James asked.

"Ex_cuse _me?"

"Sirius says you're going out with Snape…" James said.

"Well he's _wr_-" Lily started before James interrupted her.

"How could you _do _that? You know how much I hate the guy and then you go and _date _him."

"No James, I'm not da-" Lily tried to say.

"I guess it doesn't take _you _long to get over someone and go out with their _worst enemy!_"

Lily jerked her arm away from James. "You broke up with _me_ James! You have no right to tell me who I can date! And you _said _we should see other people!"

"But I didn't _mean _it! And I _certainly _didn't mean _him!_"

"Get out of my _life _James!" Lily shouted and started stomping up the stairs.

James sighed. He didn't mean to get angry and start accusing her.

Lily looked back and saw the sincere look on James look and sighed. She quietly confessed, "I'm not dating him."

James looked up to see if she was talking to him. "What?"

She slowly came down the five steps she was ahead so she was on ground level with James. "I'm not dating him," she repeated.

"What?"

"He _asked _me, but I said no. I have no intentions of dating him," Lily said, looking up at James.

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because you were _yelling _at me."

James sighed. "Oh yeah…" Lily rolled her eyes at him. "So Lily? Why exactly?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you say no to Snape?" James asked.

"Because I don't like him."

"Why?"

"What do you _mean _why?" Lily asked. "Because he's not my type."

"Why?"

"_Because!_"

"Because _why_?" James insisted.

"_Because I'm still in_-" Lily started to yell but stopped herself. "Never mind."

"No really, what is it?" James asked. "Why don't you want to go out with him?"

"Just _because_ okay?" Lily demanded.

"Because why?" James repeated.

"James, stop the inquisition!" Lily exclaimed.

James sighed. "Sorry," he said as he looked down at his shoes.

Lily sighed also and then spoke up, "You know why."

James couldn't think of what to say, so after a few seconds of silence, Lily rushed up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Oh, hey Lily," Mia said, walking over to her bed. 

"Hey," Lily said, looking over at Mia. "It's Friday night."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why aren't you with Remus?" Lily asked,

Mia shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Is everything cool between you two?" Lily wondered.

Mia sighed and looked up at Lily. "I think I may have broken up with him."

"_What?_" Lily exclaimed and then walked over and sat on Mia's bed.

"We got into a heated discussion and it led to yelling and well I think I ended up breaking it off," Mia said. "We weren't really _dating _in the first place, so I didn't really break _up _with him, I just ended up saying we should stop seeing each other or something like that."

"Oh Mia," Lily said sympathetically.

"The sad thing is, I didn't _want _things to end," Mia exclaimed with a sigh.

"Then why'd you say you wanted to stop seeing him?" Lily asked.

"Because he was defending _James!_" Mia cried out.

"Wait, you broke up because of James and I?"

Mia shrugged and sighed. "I know why you and James broke up Lily."

"You _do_?" Lily asked. "Was it Remus who told?"

Mia nodded. "He didn't mean to. I mean, it came up and he blurted it out. I haven't told any of the other girls, but…why haven't _you_?"

"Because it's em_barrassing_. It's not something I like to bring up very often," Lily said. "It's not something I particularly _want _to remember."

"Remus told me something else also," Mia said, turning to look at Lily.

"Oh my gosh! He didn't tell you about James not being a virgin, _did _he?!" Lily cried out.

"Whoa, wait a minute, _what??_" Mia exclaimed.

Lily sighed. "Oops, guess that's not what you were talking about."

"No, but it's what _we're _talking about. He's not a _virgin???_"

Lily looked out the window and told Mia the entire story. After she was finished, Mia exclaimed, "So he didn't use her?"

"Well technically he _did_, but not on purpose," Lily said with a sigh. "He basically knows it was a mistake and wishes his first time could be with someone he loved."

"Like you," Mia stated.

"Well, guess that won't be happening," Lily said with a sigh. "So…what _were _you talking about before? What did Remus tell you?"

"James asked to get back together with you and you said no?"

Lily sighed. "I love him so much. I don't know _why _I said no. I mean, all I _want _is to have him back. But he asked after I found out he wasn't a virgin. We were yelling and screaming at each other. I've never gotten so angry with him before and I just realized things were…different."

Mia nodded. "I see." Lily gave her a gentle pat on the back.

"Remus won't even talk to me. He's been avoiding me since we talked a few days ago," Mia explained.

"Why don't _you _find _him_? It's obvious you didn't mean what you said. Mia, just because it's not working between James and I, doesn't mean you have to be unhappy as well," Lily explained.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go find him tomorrow or something," Mia said skeptically. "And maybe _you _should talk to James."

Lily sighed and turned her head away. "No. I think it's best if I avoid him completely."

* * *

"You guys want to go out to the Quidditch field and hang out? It's a gorgeous day," Kayla suggested the next day. 

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

"A little after three," Kayla answered.

"We can't," Lily responded.

"We can't what?" Madison asked.

"We can't go to the Quidditch field," Lily said.

"Reason please," Elsie demanded.

"Because Quidditch practice could be going on."

"So? It's a big field. We'll stay out of their way," Mia said with a shrug.

"No, I could run into…" Lily trailed off.

"Oh," Mia said. "You don't know if he's _actually _there?"

"I don't remember exactly what time he practices there on Saturdays," Lily said with a shrug, looking down at her hands.

"Well how about we go down to the lake?" Mia wondered.

"Nope," Lily retorted.

"Why not?" Madison asked.

"He could be there too," Lily said. "The guys go down there to skip stones every once in awhile on the weekends."

"Okay, well is anyone hungry? Why don't we venture down to the kitchens?" Elsie wondered.

"Can't. James gets hungry around this time," Lily stated.

"Okay, well then what about just hanging out in the commons room…you're shaking your head, why?" Kayla asked.

"They do homework there," Lily said.

"Okay, so basically you're cutting us off from the world completely," Madison said.

"No, no. That's okay," Mia quickly said. "Who needs to go out of the room anyway?"

"Lily?" Elsie asked and Lily turned to look at her. "Why all of a sudden are you trying to avoid James?"

Lily shrugged. "I've avoided him before."

"Not like this. You haven't imprisoned yourself in your room because James could be everywhere and anywhere in Hogwarts."

"I just can't talk to him right now. I don't want to talk to him. And if we see him, he's going to try and talk to us, well, me. And if his friends see me, they'll tell James. And look, why does it matter?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't. I was just curious. Did something happen between you two recently that you want to ta-" Elsie asked.

"Nothing happened. I just realize that it's getting harder to see James around okay?" Lily said firmly.

The girls shrugged while Mia gave a soothing smile at Lily.

* * *

"Do I tell her? Or should I just hope she doesn't find out?" Elsie was asking Madison. 

"Oh c'mon, she doesn't want us to completely _hate _him. I think she'd be fine with it."

"But it's been almost a month and she's still on that avoid anywhere where he has set foot phase," Elsie pointed out.

"Hmm… that's true," Madison said. "Well, it'll only be a week right? So just lie low so she doesn't see you."

"Okay," Elsie said with a shrug as James came around the corner. "Oh hey James. How about we meet for our project tonight at 11?"

"Isn't that kind of late when we have early classes tomorrow?" James wondered.

"I have stuff to do. How about we meet in the back of the library?" Elsie asked.

"Why the back? Why don't we meet at the fron-"

"They're usually crowded. Just meet me in the back table at 11," Elsie said firmly and then walked off.

"Hi," James said, plopping his stuff next to Elsie's and sitting across from her.

"Hi," Elsie said. Neither one of them said anything to each other, so they both opened their books and stared at the words. "This is weird."

"It shouldn't be," James said, closing his book and looking up at Elsie.

"I know."

"I mean, did Lily tell you to ignore me? Did she tell you guys to hate me?"

"That's not Lily," Elsie clarified.

James paused. "How is she?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine-ish."

"Oh," was all James could say.

Elsie sighed. "More ish than fine."

James gave a crooked smile. "Really? How must more?"

"You're breaking the agreement."

"What agreement?"

"The agreement not to talk about Lily."

"We didn't have an agreement."

"Well it was an un_spoken _agreement," Elsie explained.

"Well it was _really _unspoken because no one told me about it," James argued.

"If we have to do this project together, I just feel that it's better to leave Lily out of it," Elsie said with a shrug.

"Fair enough."

They both didn't say anything, and reopened their books. "James?"

"What?"

"Do you think you and Lily will ever get back together?" Elsie asked.

"So, how about that no talking about Lily thing?" James said.

"Look, I'm merely asking because it would be-" Elsie said but then stopped because there was Lily standing right in front of James and Elsie.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled and then ran off.

"Wait, Lily, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Elsie cried out, running after Lily.

"It doesn't matter."

"Lily, stop," Elsie cried. "Okay, that's the opposite of stop."

"Just forget it. So you didn't tell me you two study together-"

"Have a project to do together," Elsie corrected.

"Fine. Whatever, life goes on."

"Don't be mad."

"Fine. I have to go," and with that, Lily turned the corner and was gone.

* * *

The next day, everyone but Mia and Elsie were sitting doing homework in the commons room. Lily knew James had Quidditch practice so she wouldn't run into him there. 

Elsie walked in and came over to the three girls. "Lily…"

"What?" Lily said, not even bothering to look up.

"I just wanted you to know…" Elsie wasn't sure how to word her apology.

"You know, I'm not a baby. I don't need you to protect me," Lily jumped right into it.

"I know that. I just didn't want you to be sadder than you already are," Elsie said, looking down at her feet.

"How would telling me you and James were working on a project together make me _sad_?" Lily asked, looking up at Elsie.

"I didn't want to mention his name around you," Elsie squeaked.

"That's crazy."

"Have you _seen _your face when his name is mentioned?"

"My face is _fine_," Lily retorted.

"It is _not _fine. It's far from fine," Elsie exclaimed.

"So, I'm guessing Lily found out about Elsie working with James," Madison mumbled to Kayla so Lily and Elsie could hear.

"_You _knew??" Lily cried out.

"Well, I mean, she didn't know if-" Madison started to ramble.

"There's no need to _protect _me to stop from seeing a look on my face that would vanish in three seconds. I'll get over all of this," Lily snapped, standing up to face Elsie.

"Well you're not over it yet," Madison pointed out.

"Well _maybe_ I'd get over it quicker if everyone wasn't running around trying to protect me from all that is evil in this world!" Lily cried out.

"Well _fine_. I won't protect you anymore," Elsie asserted.

"_Fine!_"

"Next time we are walking along and a dragon is about to eat your head off, I'll step aside and watch it happen," Elsie shouted.

"Good!"

"And in the spirit of not protecting you, I was _going _to tell you that I had to meet with a professor tonight. But that's wrong, James and I have more work to do!" Elsie cried out.

"Great to hear it," Lily mumbled angrily.

"And we will probably be working on it all weekend because it's due Monday!" Elsie shouted.

"I don't care!" Lily screamed. Elsie exhaled angrily and stomped out. Lily slammed her butt back into her chair.

"Lily, don't you think that-" Madison started.

"Why didn't _you _tell me??" Lily cried out.

"Huh?" Madison asked.

"Well, obviously _you _knew. If _Elsie _wasn't going to tell me, then why didn't you??" Lily demanded.

"Well, I mean, I figured…" Madison trailed off.

"Were _you _trying to protect me too??" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Madison squeaked. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm a big girl!" Lily exclaimed.

"You're not _acting _like it!" Madison cried out.

"Ugh! I don't need to take this!" Lily exclaimed, starting to gather her things.

"No, let me do you a favor. _I'll _leave!" Madison shouted, and then stomped off.

Kayla just kept her head down, trying not to get involved. Lily plopped back in her chair and then looked over at Kayla.

"Did _you _know about this also?"

"No, no. I really didn't," Kayla said.

Lily sighed. "Good," she mumbled.

Kayla hesitated and then asked, "Don't you think you're being a little hard on them?"

"_Me?? _What about them! I'm seventeen years old! I don't need someone to baby me! Why are you on their side anyway??" Lily exclaimed.

Kayla took a deep breath, and then dove right into it. "Because…well, because you've been miserable for awhile now. We hate having to tiptoe around the subject of James, the Marauders, and anything that even remotely has to _do _with James."

"Well then _don't!_ If I can handle my sister getting married and wanting me out of her life, I can _surely _handle this little break-up!"

"It's not exactly _little_. You were going out for eleven months. And we don't even know _why _you broke up. We are your best friends and you wouldn't even tell us what _happened. _Obviously it was huge."

"Thanks for reminding me," Lily mumbled irritably.

"See?? _That's _why we don't want to mention James around you! Because you act like _this_," Kayla exclaimed. "Ugh, this is stupid. You need friends at a time like this and now you yell at them an-"

"I don't need friends who _criticize _me like the three of you!" Lily yelled, and then stomped out, not noticing that she knocked into James on her way out.

* * *

"I don't _get _you," Madison growled, walking up and tapping James's shoulder a few days later 

"Excuse me?" James said, turning around. "I thought you guys were on a strike from me."

"What?" Madison asked, losing her train of thought.

"It's obvious that you're trying to avoid me and my friends," James said, still walking.

"No, it just happens to look that way," Madison lied.

"That's so not true! I haven't seen Lily for an entire month now. And I hardly see you guys at all. If I wasn't in y our classes, I wouldn't see any of you at all. It's a good thing for Lily that her and I don't have many classes together because she took all those advanced ones. So why don't you do _her _a favor and go away. It's what she wants, isn't it??"

"Hey! I was yelling first okay?" Madison exclaimed.

"I'm busy now. Yell at me later," James said with a sigh, speeding up.

"You are _scum_," Madison exclaimed.

James stopped. "Ex_cuse _me??"

"I thought you were a good guy!"

"Huh?" James asked, obviously confused.

"It'll be impossible to find a girl like Lily. She's gorgeous, she's smart, she's funny. What were you thinking??" Madison cried out.

"I know she's gorg-"

"I actually _liked _you. I really thought you'd make her _happy_. I really thought you were the perfect one for her. I really thought yo-"

"I am _tired _of everyone blaming _me!_ Yes, okay, I guess it sounded like I pressured Lils into having sex but that is totally _not _what I meant, and _yes _I lied to her about not being a virgin, but I _asked _her if she wanted to get back together and she said _no_. You hear that? She said _no! _She's moved on! She was asked out by Snape and everything! So, stop yelling at me! It's not just my fault. _She _doesn't want to get back together!!" James shouted.

Madison just stood there. "Wha-what?" She said, barely audible.

"I gotta go," James said with a sigh, and then walked off.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Lily?" Madison asked, walking into the commons room an hour later. 

"Who cares," Elise grumbled.

Madison sighed, and sat between Elise and Kayla. "I know why they broke up."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kayla mumbled.

"Oh, I think you'll find this interesting," Madison said.

"Fine, what?" Elise asked.

"James wanted her to have sex with him an-"

"That jerk!" Kayla cried out.

"Hold on, it gets better," Madison explained. "He also _lied _to her…he's not a virgin."

"_What??_"

"Hold on, I'm not done!" Madison whined. "_Also_, James asked her to get back together with him and she said no."

"_Really??_"

"_Hold on!_" The other two laughed and let Madison continue. "_And _Snape asked Lily out…who knows if she said yes or no." Madison said with a shrug. She looked over at the other girls, waiting for them to jump up and down and gave another sigh. "Okay, _now _I'm done."

"Oh my gosh! No _wonder _she hates James!" Elise cried out.

"I can't believe he's not a virgin…" Kayla said. "Lily must be heartbroken."

Just then, Mia walked in. "Mia!! Oh my gosh! We know why Lily and James broke up!" Madison exclaimed.

"He wanted to have _sex _with her and lie-" Elsie started.

"And lied about being a virgin," Mia finished. "But she found out about the virgin thing _after _they had already broke up. Technically didn't count towards the break up."

"You _knew_?" The three girls exclaimed.

"Of course I knew…Remus told me," Mia said with a shrug.

"And you didn't _tell _us??" Elise asked.

"Well _no, _because obviously Lily didn't want us all to know."

"Hey what's going on with you and Remus anyhow?" Kayla wondered.

"Nothing," Mia said with a shrug.

"Oh c'mon, you can tell us," Elsie whined.

"No, I mean _nothing _is going on. There's nothing there," Mia said, shrugging again.

"What? Are you sure? You guys were cute," Madison said. "What happened with you two?"

"I don't really know…" Mia said. "We were arguing about Lily and James and before I knew it, I was telling him we shouldn't be together anymore, which is crazy, because I want the total opposite."

"Well, if that's not what you wanted, why have you not talked to him?" Elsie wondered.

"Well because then Lily went out her whole no crossing paths with James phase and I really haven't been able to talk to Remus," Mia said with a shrug.

"In other words, you're avoiding him," Kayla concluded.

"Well…not completely. I mean, I just feel bad with how I handled it and now he doesn't want to talk to me and it just-"

"Hey, Mia? Can I bo-" Lily said, barging into the commons room and then stopped when she saw the other three sitting there. "Oh, never mind. I'll ask later."

"Lily, wait!" Mia exclaimed.

"What?" Lily asked, obviously annoyed.

"_Please _tell us what happened between you and James," Madison begged.

"Ugh! If you guys ask me that _one more time_, I'm going to _scream_!" Lily shouted. "I _don't _want to talk about it."

"Fine!" Madison shouted. Madison, Kayla, and Elsie turned their heads away from Lily.

"Ugh! They _know_ why you and James broke up," Mia said, trying to get encouragement from the three girls.

Lily slowly walked over towards the couch. "You _told _them?" Lily hissed.

"No! They found out from…" Mia trailed off. "Actually, how _did _you guys find out?"

Madison sighed. "I talked to James," Madison piped up. "Well, actually I yelled at James…"

"You _didn't_," Lily said with a groan, sitting down.

"Well, I mean, I was able to tell him he was scum and that I hated him for breaking up with you and how he ruined everything when he kind of told me everything and then he told me everything…" Madison said.

Lily sighed. "He's still scum."

"Oh most definitely," Madison said with a grin and Lily joined her with a smile of her own.

"Lily? Why did you say no when he asked to get back together?" Elise wondered.

"Because…well, because everything got so different. And," Lily sighed, "It's just time to move on." Lily plopped down in a seat next to them.

"So, we're all good?" Kayla asked. Lily gave them all a hug.

"Of course."

* * *

Lily was speaking to the other four girls as she went through the closet to find the chess game. "So, I was thinking that today we could finish our tournament of chess and then aft-" Lily stopped. 

"And then what Lily?" Mia asked.

Lily came out of the closet holding a giant box.

"Oh. The James box," Madison said, biting her lip. "Look, I know I was supposed to throw all that stuff away, but I just couldn't. I know you don't understand, but you're going to want to have that stuff to look at when you're finally over all of this."

"It's sitting right beside my Charley box. At least he was keeping it company," Elsie teased.

Lily smiled. "Thanks guys."

"So…shall we get snacks from the kitchen?" Mia asked. Lily nodded and the four other girls left.

Lily slowly looked through the things in her box, even finding it easy to smile a little.

* * *

Two days later, Mia and Lily were walking around Hogwarts. "Alright, so I was thinking that maybe today we could do homework just later in the afternoon instead of all day. How about if we just hang out, eat junk food, and talk. It'll be empty since most of Gryffindor will be at the Quidditch game and so-" 

"I want to go," Lily said, stopping to turn to Mia.

"Go where?" Mia asked.

Lily took a deep breath. "I want to go to the game."

"You can't."

"Why?" Lily wondered.

"Gryffindor is playing."

"I know."

"So _he_ will be there," Mia clarified.

"I know."

"We're talking you know who."

"_I know_."

"Oh my gosh!!"

"What??" Lily asked, alarmed by Mia's enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh!!"

"Calm down," Lily insisted.

"You're getting back together!!"

"What??"

"Hey guys!" Elsie said, walking over with Madison and Kayla.

"What's up?" Kayla wondered.

"They're getting back together!!" Mia exclaimed.

"Who?" Kayla asked.

"Sonny and Cher," Mia joked, rolling her eyes. "Who do you _think??_"

"Ooooh! Oh my gosh! When did this happen? Why? How?? I need details!!" Elsie exclaimed.

"Nothing's happened. I don't even know _why_ I'm going to the game exactly," Lily said with a shrug.

"This is still exciting!" Madison exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Stop jumping!" Lily insisted. "I don't even know what he's thinking. I mean, who knows? Maybe he's burned the pictures and stuff that reminds him of me and he's moved on. But I'm going."

"I _so _want this. I love you, but you've been mopey dopey and-"

"And sneezy, and sleepy, and grum-" Elsie started.

"_What _are you talking about?" Kayla wondered.

"Sounded like she was naming dwarves," Elsie said with a shrug.

"_Anyway_," Madison said. "You've been moping for so long, that's it's about time this happened. I miss the old Lily."

"I miss the old me too," Lily said with a smile. "Alright…so are we going?"

"Of course!" Mia exclaimed, and the five of them walked towards the Quidditch field.

* * *

"That was a great game!" Elsie exclaimed. 

"Yeah, James did a pretty good job, huh Lily?" Mia said with a smile.

Lily smiled back. "One of his best."

"So, are you happy you came?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I-" Lily stopped mid sentence and just stared ahead.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Kayla asked.

They all turned to see a fifth year Gryffindor, Tara. She happened to be up against a wall talking to James. The girls watched as they laughed and she brushed his shoulder.

The four girls sighed. "She's just a teammate," Mia informed.

"What?" Lily asked, getting out of her trance. "Oh yeah. Right, I know."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just one of those things where the girl likes James because he's so popular but he can't stand the girl," Elsie said with a shrug.

"Right," Lily said, looking down. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Don't you want to talk to him?" Madison urged.

Lily sighed. "No," Lily said softly, looking down at her shoes.

"You came to his game, but you don't want to _talk _to him?" Elsie asked. "I thought maybe you two were going to try and get bac-"

"Can I ask you guys a question and you have you be totally honest," Lily interrupted.

"Of course," they all agreed.

"Have you seen him with that girl outside of Quidditch?"

"No," Elsie answered immediately.

"Elsie…" Lily warned.

"No," she said firmly.

"You'd tell me, right?" Lily wondered.

"Yes," Elsie said and then sighed. "Okay, _no_. But only because it would break your heart."

"But we swear we haven't," Madison chimed in.

"Totally swear?" Lily asked.

"He's miserable," Kayla said with a smile.

"Suicidal," Mia finished.

Lily grinned as Elsie continued, "And in dire need of a haircut."

"That has always been the case," Lily said with a smile and then frowned when she looked over and saw James laugh at a joke Tara told.

"He's kind of s-" Madison started but abruptly stopped. They all stopped because James turned his head and had to do a double take when he saw Lily standing just a few feet away.

"Uh oh," Mia muttered under her breath.

"Lily?" James asked, totally ignoring the end of Tara's sentence.

"Gotta go," Lily said quickly, and then practically ran the other way.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Sirius asked, as James came practically skipping into their room. 

"We won," James said with a smile and a shrug.

"There's _got _to be something else," Sirius said, sitting down on his bed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because we've won most games this year, and you've been miserable for many of them," Sirius explained.

"I haven't been _that _miserable," James said, still not being able to frown. Instead, his smile got bigger.

Sirius looked at him strangely and then it dawned on him, "You asked Tara out, didn't you! You're _finally _going to stop moping around. I saw you two walking out together from the game, and I knew she had a thing for you but-"

"_She_ asked _me_ out, yes," James said. "But I said no…well actually, I didn't say anything because then I saw L-"

"You said _no?!_" Sirius exclaimed. "James, you've been moping around for almost two months now. You _have _to get over Lily."

"Sirius," James said firmly. "I _know _what I'm doing."

Sirius looked at him skeptically and then he thought he understood, "Ohhh, you're playing hard to get…"

James rolled his eyes and ignored Sirius. "Guess who was at the game, Si?"

"Almost the entire population of Hogwarts..."

"No…" James said slowly. "_Lily _was there."

"Your Lily? _Lily_ Lily? The girl who you haven't seen for nearly a _month _Lily??" Sirius exclaimed.

"That's the one," James said with a smile.

"So, she's over you?" Sirius asked, confused.

James threw his pillow at him. "Thanks a _lot_."

"Sorry, but I don't get why this is such good news…" Sirius wondered.

"Never mind," James said, regretting telling Sirius anything. "So, let's talk about _your _girl of the week."

"Madison?" Sirius asked.

James practically fell off his bed. "Ex_cuse _me??"

"Oops…" Sirius mumbled.

"You and _Madison?? _How did this _happen? _And how come _I _didn't know about this?"

"It just happened a week ago. We both had detention from that awful Professor Krinkle and yeah…" Sirius trailed off.

James got up from his bed and hit Sirius over the head. "OW! What'd you do that for??" Sirius asked, rubbing his head.

"You can't date a _friend_. With you, like it always is, you'll have a bad break up and then we'll never see her or her friends again!"

"Like you and _Lily??_" Sirius responded.

James slowly sat back down on his seat. "Oh…wow."

"Face it Prongs, that's already happened," Sirius said. "Plus, Madison and I aren't really _going out _per say, we're just friends…with benefits."

"That's what you always say," James mumbled with a grin, throwing another pillow at Sirius.

* * *

"You think she wants to get back together?" Sirius asked Madison, two days later. 

"Well, why else would she have gone to the game?" Madison asked.

"Because she's _over_ him…" Sirius explained.

"Oh, no way. That is definitely _not_ the case," Madison confirmed.

"So she wants to get back together with him huh?" Sirius stated, not as a question, but as a statement. "Is this good? I mean, if they break up again we'll all have to go through the hell of not talking to the enemies, etc."

"I don't think they'll break up again though…" Madison said slowly. "I mean, after seeing how horrible it is to be apart, I don't think they'll ever fight again."

"Well, we're not even certain that they _are_ getting back together," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Yeah, especially after she saw him with Tara."

"Oooh, she _saw _that?" Sirius asked. Madison nodded so Sirius continued. "Not good. But James didn't say yes to Tara."

"Wait…Tara asked James _out??_" Madison exclaimed. "And he said no? I just thought they _talked_. Maybe there _is _hope for Lily and James."

"Who knows," Sirius said with a shrug, slinging an arm around Madison's shoulders. "Oh, by the way, James knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us," Sirius explained.

"About how we're just friends?" Madison teased, kissing Sirius on the lips.

"Right, of course," Sirius joked back, kissing her again. "So…my room?"

Madison smiled and nodded. As they neared the room, they stopped abruptly. There was Lily, just standing outside of the boy's room.

"What's she doing here?" Sirius hissed. Madison shrugged and looked just as puzzled as Sirius. They went back around the corner so Lily couldn't see them.

Just then, the door flung open and James and Lily came face to face.

"Oh…hi," Lily muttered.

"Hi," James said back.

There was an awkward silence so Lily asked, "How's Tara?"

"Who?" James asked and then realized what she was talking about. "Tara's fine…I guess. I only see her at practice and games."

Lily nodded. "Okay."

Sirius turned to Madison and rolled his eyes. "This is pathetic," he mouthed to her. She nodded in agreement.

"So…why are you here?" James wondered.

"Because I have to take a poll for one of my classes," Lily fibbed.

"Huh?" James asked, obviously not buying it.

"Do you like your living situations? Are the rooms comfortable enough for you?" Lily started. "Do you like the people you room with? Is there-"

"Give it up Lily," James said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You are _not _here to ask me about my room," James informed her.

"Oh, why do you say that?" Lily asked smugly.

"You haven't even come _near _here in ages. And then you come by all of a sudden?" James exclaimed, resting his arm against the edge of the doorway. "Why can't you just admit you're here to see me?"

"Oh, everything's about _you _huh?" Lily cried out.

"Well right _now _it is!" James exclaimed, not understanding why he was getting so angry.

"I know you have an ego problem and you have to convince yourself that every person at Hogwarts is here for _you_, but get over yourself," Lily shouted. Lily then sighed and calmed down. She sated softly, "Why don't you go find Tara, I'm sure she'd make everything about you."

James sighed and looked down at his feet. "We're not dating.Plus, why would you care? I mean, you're the one who moved on and started dating Snape."

"We aren't _dating! _And never did!!" Lily exclaimed. "Ugh! Coming here was such a bad idea!"

"I thought you _had _to, for that made up class assignment," James exclaimed grumpily with a smirk.

"I've got to stop this," Sirius whispered to Madison, and he rounded the corner with Madison to face James and Lily.

"Speaking of dating," James muttered.

"What are _you _doing here?" Lily asked Madison.

"They're _dating_," James explained.

Lily whipped her head around to face Sirius and Madison and noticed them holding hands. "You _are_?"

"We're not really _dating _per say…" Madison said, biting her lip.

"We're not here to talk about us," Sirius interrupted. "What I want to know is what the hell is _wrong _with you two?"

James and Lily crossed their arms across their chest, but refused to look at each other. Sirius sighed and continued, "You-" pointed at Lily, "-came to see _him-"_ turned to James, "-and _you _are happy that she did. So give it up already!"

"Yeah. Hug, kiss, make out, and be done with it," Madison continued.

"Ha!" Lily exclaimed. "You two are doing enough of that for the _both _of us." Sirius and Madison just sighed but didn't say anything. James looked at Lily and he also sighed. Lily spoke up, "I'm going now." No one said anything, so Lily walked down the stairs and left.

"Dude, go _after _her," Sirius insisted.

James exhaled. "Yeah right," he muttered and then turned to walk back into the room.

"James, she obviously came here to see you, so just go _talk _to her," Madison urged.

"No," James said firmly.

"You _have _to! You've been moping around for god knows how long, and it's time you did something about it," Sirius insisted.

"Why do you _care_ so much?" James mumbled. Sirius and Madison shrugged. "Oooh, I get it. You guys want the room to yourself, so you're telling me to go so I'm out of your hair."

The three of them just looked at each other, and then they all burst out laughing. "Fine, I'm going," James said with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

* * *

James took a deep breath and walked over to where Lily was sitting. "Hi," he mumbled. 

Lily groaned when she saw him and starting turning away.

"No, Lily, look," James urged. "I want to talk to you."

Lily sighed, "Fine."

"You don't have to respond. Just hear me out," James said. "I don't know why you were standing in front of my door, and who cares? That's your business. And I know when we broke up I said I wanted to date other people, but that's not true. I couldn't date other girls even if I _wanted _to…not after you. And I under_stand _that things are different between us. But things can't remain the same, you know that. I'm still in love with you, probably more than I ever have been. And I'm sure you've probably moved on and that's fine. But…yeah, that's it."

Lily just looked down at her feet, but didn't say anything. After a minute or so of awkward silence, James turned around to leave.

Lily tried opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. James sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Three days later, Lily and James were still avoiding each other as much as possible. James was avoiding Lily because he was embarrassed that she didn't respond to what he had said and Lily just couldn't bear to see James. 

"Come on," Madison whined. "It's been three days since he's confessed his love for you and you've done _nothing_."

Lily sighed. "Look, it's complicated okay?"

"How?? You love him, he loves you. End of story," Madison said simply.

"It's not that easy!" Lily cried out.

"That's bullshit Lily. You know you're just making up excuses," Madison said. "Now, I'm going over to talk with Sirius and-"

"You guys will _not _be talking," Lily mumbled with a grin.

Madison shrugged. "Well anyways, that means that James will probably be kicked out of the room, which means he'll be alone…wherever he is, so…"

"I don't care," Lily said firmly.

"Ugh!" Madison exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. She left the room and walked over to the boy's room. Sirius opened the door as she knocked and turned to look at James.

James looked up to see who was at the door, groaned with a slight smile, and gathered his things. "How do you guys know exactly when Peter and Remus won't be here?"

"We have impeccable timing," Sirius said with a grin.

"You guys are _seriously _going to have to find a better place then this. _Some _of us do like to work at times," James said.

"Nah, _some _of us like to bury our face in the books so _some _of us can avoid Lily," Sirius clarified.

"You wouldn't be talking about _me_, would you?" James joked and then left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lily walked into the commons room hoping that James wouldn't be there, but at the same time, hoped he _would _be there. Sure enough, she noticed that the only person in there was James. Lily sighed and slowly walked over to him. She stood behind the chair so James would have no idea that she was there. She took a deep breath and said, "I still love you too," Lily whispered. 

James quickly turned his head and stared at her. "Um…what?" James asked.

Lily smiled sheepishly and shrugged. James gave a giant smile. "Really?" was all he could think to say.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course I still love you, you dolt." James gave a tiny smile.

Before James could stop himself, he stood up, took one big step towards Lily and kissed her. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Lily smiled and pulled him towards her again.

Just then, Remus walked in and right behind him was Mia. "Oh…hi," Mia said awkwardly.

Remus didn't say anything; he just hurried over to the couch when he was abruptly stopped when his gaze went over to…

"Lily and James _kissing_?" Mia hissed. Remus's mouth hung wide open.

Just then, Kayla, Peter, and Elsie walked in.

"But that's not true. He said that-" Elsie stopped brusquely. "What the…"

"Oh my gosh!" Kayla hissed.

"How long have they been together now?"

Remus and Mia shrugged. Sirius and Madison skipped downstairs. Madison was smoothing down her hair, while Sirius was attempting to put his robe on the correct way.

"Hey guys!" Madison exclaimed.

"Wow, why are you so peppy?" Mia asked.

"Geez…do those two come up for _air_?" Sirius asked, glancing over at Lily and James.

"They never have before," Madison said with a giggle.

Remus, Mia, Kayla, Elsie, and Peter just stared at the two of them.

"Um…_hello? _Aren't you two _surprised _about the two of them being together??"

"Oh, well...no, not really," Sirius said with shrug.

"You _should _be. It's been almost two months since they've _spoken _to each other," Mia pointed out.

"Oh right but…" Madison trailed off, biting her lip.

"Hold on a minute," Peter said slowly, piecing it together. "Where exactly were you two just now?"

"Oh god. Please don't tell me…" Remus trailed off.

Before anyone else could say anything, James and Lily walked over.

"Oh, good is the room free?" James teased Sirius and Madison.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew," Remus repeated over and over again.

"Wait…you two?" Mia asked Sirius and Madison. "And…you two?" Mia asked James and Lily. "I need to lie down."

"I wouldn't do so on Sirius's bed," Elsie snickered.

"EW!" everyone but Sirius and Madison exclaimed. Sirius and Madison just rolled their eyes and laughed along with everyone else.

"Well now that we're all one big happy family again…who wants to go out by the lake?" Sirius asked. Everyone shrugged and agreed.

"I think I'm just going to stay here…" Mia said slowly.

"Oh yeah…we're _not_ one big happy family," Sirius mumbled, looking back and forth from Mia and Remus. "Why is our group so complicated??" Madison rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. Everyone but Remus and Mia left to go down by the lake.

"Look, I don't even remember what I said that day…I was so upset to see my friend in pain," Mia said with a shrug.

"I know…and I shouldn't have tried to avoid you after we had that awkward conversation," Remus explained. "I mean, we never really _did _resolve anything."

Mia smiled. "I know."

"But I think you were right. Maybe we should just…" Remus trailed off.

"Just be friends?" Mia squeaked.

Remus bit his lip and shrugged. "Could you imagine if what happened to James and Lily happened to us? You're such a good friend and I don't think I could handle that."

"But we're not James and Lily…" Mia justified.

"No, no. I know that," Remus said. "But I think it's better anyway. I mean, we've been apart for a month now and nothing _bad _has come of it."

"Right…yeah," Mia muttered.

"I mean, we weren't really dating before anyway…"

Mia fake smiled. "Right, oh yeah, of course. Sure, we'll just be friends."

"The best of friends," Remus confirmed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Mia mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"So, wanna go join the others down by the lake?" Remus asked.

"What? Oh no, I think I'm going to get some work done," Mia said with a shrug.

"Oh c'mon," Remus urged. "This is big. I mean, James and Lily back together? And Sirius and Madison, well that's just…"

"Unusual," Mia finished.

"Exactly. But to celebrate I'm sure by now, Sirius has stolen some wine."

"Shouldn't you take that away? You being Head Boy and all?" Mia asked, with a slight smile.

"Yeah, which is why I'm delaying going down there so they can all have their fun," Remus said with a shrug and a smile.

Mia shrugged. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to join in the party."

* * *

"Alright, hand over the wine—ooh, you got champagne this time," Remus said, obviously impressed.

"Oh c'mon. This is a time to celebrate," Sirius exclaimed.

"No, a _wedding _is a time to celebrate. A _graduation _is a time to celebrate. All of you guys being together…that's just a time to pat each other on the back," Mia confirmed.

"Aren't you guys _happy _that we can all hang out again?" Madison wondered.

Mia sighed. "Of course. Sorry," she said with a tiny smile.

"So here's to the best of friends!" Sirius said, raising his glass. As he did so, Remus took it away from him. Sirius pouted and the others quickly put their arms down. They all laughed and Remus handed Sirius back his glass. 

"Here's to us!" Lily repeated. Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"Here's to the best year ever," James said with a sincere smile, wrapping his arm around Lily. Sirius grabbed Madison's hand. Elsie, Kayla, and Peter put their arms around each other. Mia glanced over at Remus and just stood there. But then she smiled, it truly was going to be a great rest of the seventh year.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
